Certainly Nightfall
by Zizilia Audrien
Summary: Ketika sihir adalah bagian dari kehidupan, kuda bersayap adalah hal biasa, dan monster laut bukanlah hal tabu, Jungkook, Putra kedua dari kerajaan Agios mencoba mengusir Mavros dari tanah kelahirannya. [Bangtan Boys/BTS - Vkook/Taekook]
1. Prolog

**Nightfall**

 **Pair: Vkook, Slight!Namjin**

 **Genre: Fantasy, Drama, Romance.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **1243**

Peradaban dimana sihir adalah hal yang lumrah, kuda dengan sayap dan tanduk adalah hewan yang sering ditemukan di hutan, monster laut bukan sebuah dongeng, dan naga bukan sebuah mitologi.

Tersebutlah sebuah Negara kecil, terletak di laut selatan yang dipimpin oleh seorang Raja Bijak yang dicintai oleh rakyatnya.

Tidak ada yang istimewa dari Negara kecil ini. Agios hanyalah sebuah Negara subur yang memiliki empat musim.

Jika kalian ingin mengenal Negara ini,cobalah kalian masuk kedalam Negara itu, mungkin kalian akan menemukan sesuatu yang special.

Kalian mungkin akan mengetahuinya, tapi kuyakin akan sulit untuk menelikis keistimewaan itu jauh lebih dalam lagi, sebab keistimewaan tersebut hanya ada pada garis keturunan murni keluarga kerajaan.

Tapi jangan khawatir, jika kalian menemukan sosok paling menonjol saat hari pasar dipagi hari, hampiri saja dan sapa, mungkin itu adalah anak pertama Raja yang sedang membeli tanaman herbal.

Keturunan murni di Negara ini tidak sombong seperti Pangeran kebanyakan.

Mereka senang berbaur dengan masyarakat, bahkan mereka membuka klinik kecil untuk merawat penduduknya yang sakit.

Mereka?

Ah ya, maaf. Aku tak menyebutkan nama pangerannya.

Mereka adalah Seokjin dan Jungkook. Pangeran yang lahir dari garis keturunan murni.

Lalu apa keistimewaan mereka?

Akan kuberitahu.

Kedua pangeran tersebut bisa mengandung!

Kaget? Tidak perlu. Mereka bisa mengandung sebab mereka adalah omega.

Mereka berdua adalah satu-satunya omega lelaki yang lahir dari garis keturunan murni setelah ratusan tahun.

Tentu saja ini adalah berkah dari Dewa, akhirnya akan mendapat Omega lelaki lagi. Karena beberapa ratus tahun terakhir, garis keturunan Raja pasti selalu Alpha atau Omega perempuan.

Memiliki dua Omega lelaki membuat Agios kehilangan rasa cemasnya. Sempat ada beberapa mitos yang beredar dikalangan masyarakat bahwa Agios tidak memiliki Omega lelaki karena Dewa murka akan Raja Agios sebelumnya. Entah dosa apa yang dibuat oleh Raja tersebut sehingga membuat Dewa marah dan mengutuk seluruh keturunan Raja.

Untungnya kutukan dan mitos itu hilang ketika Anak pertama Raja Agios ke XXII adalah Omega lelaki, dan ternyata kemurkaan Dewa pun sirna karena anak kedua sang Raja pun adalah Omega lelaki.

Sejak saat itu Agios merayakan festival disetiap pertengahan tahun selama tujuh hari sebagai bentuk rasa syukur kepada Dewa.

Benar-benar Negara yang damai.

Tapi, Negara yang damai bukan berarti tidak memiliki musuh kan?

Negara yang nun jauh di sana ternyata menyimpan rasa dengki kepada Negara kecil seperti Agios.

Mavros namanya.

Negara yang menguasai 2/3 planet biru. Negara ini dihunu oleh bangsa srigala yang haus darah.

Surat pernyataan peperangan sering dilayangkan Mavros untuk Agios, namun Agios tak pernah memperdulikannya.

Apa 2/3 dari planet biru tidak cukup untuk Mavros?

.

.

.

TBC


	2. Chapter 1: Debutante

**Certainly Nightfall**

 **Pair: Vkook, Namjin**

 **Genre: Fantasy, Drama, Romance.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Festival tahun ini tak berbeda dari festival tahun-tahun sebelumnya. Ada banyak stan yang buka di sisi kiri dan kanan jalan. Aroma kue apel yang baru keluar dari panggangan menyeruak mengalahkan aroma gulali yang manis.

Semua orang menikmati festival ini, termasuk Pangeran negeri Agios. Seokjin dan Jungkook.

Mereka berdua tampak sederhana dengan balutan jubah biasa dan pakaian seperti rakyat lainnya. Tidak ada ciri khas berbau istana yang melekat pada tubuh mereka.

Walaupun tanpa tanda pengenal istana, semua orang tahu bahwa mereka adalah Pangeran negeri ini. Pangeran yang dicintai oleh seluruh rakyatnta dari berbagai macam lapisan golongan.

Hari ini adalah malam ke empat festival diadakan, tapi dua pangean ini tidak merasa bosan untuk mengelilingi setiap sudut festival setiap harinya. Menyapa dan bercengkrama dengan warga, tak lupa untuk menanyakan kondisi kesehatan warganya dan menyuruh mereka untuk memeriksa kesehatan secara gratis yang di buka oleh Seokjin.

"Apakah punggung Nenek masih terasa sakit?" Tanya Seokjin sambil menekan beberapa bagian tertentu di punggung wanita tua yang sedang duduk di sampingnya.

"Tidak Tuanku. Obatmu sungguh manjur, ketika aku meminumnya dimalam hari, keesokan paginya sakit itu hilang."

Seokjin tersenyum, "Jika ada keluhan datang saja ya Nek. Aku dan Jungkook siap membantu."

"Terimakasih Pangeran." Wanita tua itu tersenyum dan memberikan kantung yang cukup besar kepada Seokjin, "Apel di ladangku rasanya manis, dan tahun ini berbuah banyak. Pangeran tidak pernah mau menerima uang dariku, jadi Apel ini adalah pengganti obat-obatku, Pangeran."

"Terimakasih Nek." Seokjin membalas senyuman wanita tua itu dan menerima kantung berisi Apel tersebut.

"Makanlah bersama Pangeran Jungkook. Apelnya akan semakin enak jika dibuat menjadi Pie atau manisan."

Seokjin mengangguk, "Sekali lagi terimakasih Nek. Datanglah ke klinik kapanpun kau mau. Entah itu untuk berobat atau untuk secangkir teh hangat. Aku akan sangat senang."

Seokjin berpamitan kepada si wanita tua dan kembali mengelilingi festival dengan kantung berisi banyak Apel di tangan kananannya.

"Kadang jika sudah berbincang dengan warga kau sering melupakanku, Hyung."

Langkah Seokjin terhenti, dia menepuk jidadnya dan membalikkan tubuhnya, "Astaga Kookie, aku tak bermaksud melupakanmu."

Seokjin menghampiri Jungkook yang berada tak jauh di belakangnya, saat hendak memeluk Jungkook sebagai permintaan maaf, adik kecilnya itu menolak dengan mendorong Seokjin.

"Padahal aku ada di sampingmu saat kau memberikan petuah-petuah kesehatan saat bersama Nenek tadi."

Seokjin tertawa kecil melihat adiknya yang kesal karena terlupakan olehnya, "Maafkan aku. Sebagai permintaan maaf, bagaimana jika kita pulang agar aku bisa membuatkanmu cemilan untuk _Afternoon Tea_? Kebetulan ada apel. Aku akan membuat permen apel dan kue apel."

Jungkook tersenyum lebar memperlihatkan gigi kelincinya. Sebenarnya Jungkook tidak benar-benar kesal, karena dia memang tahu bahwa tabiat Hyungnya ini jika sudah bercengkrama dengan warga. Jungkook hanya ingin menggoda Hyungnya dan ternyata itu berhasil.

"Setuju." Jawab Jungkook cepat.

Seokjin mengangguk, dia membenarkan letak kantung Apel di tangan kanannya dan menggenggam tangan Jungkook di tangan kirinya.

Mereka menuju istana sambil bergenggaman tangan. Sesekali Jungkook menendang batuan kecil sambil bersenandung.

Dalam perjalanan pulangnya, Jungkook bersyukur kepada Dewa. Dia memiliki Kakak yang sangat mencintainya, keluarga yang hangat, rakyat yang ramah, dan tempat tinggal yang damai. Apa lagi yang harus dia minta? Hidupnya sudah sempurna. Dia tidak akan meminta lebih kepada Dewa. Jungkook hanya ingin apa yang dia miliki saat ini akan bertahan selamanya.

Lagipula Agios adalah Negara terdamai di palnet biru. Apa yang harus dia takutkan?

 **.**

 **.**

 **Certainly Nightfall**

 **.**

 **.**

"Besok adalah ulangtahunmu yang ke tigapuluh lima. Aku mengingatkan, jika kau lupa." Jungkook memasukkan kue Apel yang masih panas ke dalam mulutnya. Dia berjengit kaget karena panas dan mengeluarkan asap panas dari mulutnya.

Seokjin menarik sudut bibirnya, "Terimakasih telah mengingatkanku." Seokjin menyeruput Tehnya pelan, matanya menatap kelinci yang sedang bermain dengan teman-temannya di halaman belakang istana.

Jungkook mengerjapkan matanya bingung, "Hyung.. kuharap kau tidak lupa bahwa besok adalah.." Jungkook menghentikan kalimatnya sejenak untuk menilai ekspresi Kakaknya. Namun nihil, dia gagal mendapatkan jawabannya, "…Hari _debutante_ mu." Lanjut Jungkook setelah beberapa saat terdiam.

Jungkook takut akan membuat Kakaknya marah jadi dia menundukkan kepalanya, menerima semua scenario terburuk.

Tapi yang didapatkannya malah sebuah tepukan lembut dari Seokjin membuat Jungkook mengangkat kepalamya dan menatap Seokjin.

"Jangan khawatirkan aku. Aku oke."

Sekjin menyodorkan kue Apel yang sudah dia tiup dan menyuapkan potongan kue itu. Jungkook memakannya tanpa ragu, "Kau yakin? Kudengar kau juga akan bertemu dengan tunanganmu besok."

Seokjin mengusap mukanya dengan telapak tangan, "Aku tak punya pilihan Kook. Jadi biarkan saja Ayah dan Ibu yang mengatur."

Jungkook kembali menundukkan kepalanya, dia tidak mau memberikan tatapan iba kepada Seokjin.

"Kau bisa menolaknya dengan mengatakan kau belum siap memiliki pasangan."

Seokjin tertawa kecil, "Aku selalu mengatakan itu sejak tujuh tahun yang lalu, kalau kau lupa."

Seokjin kembali menyeruput tehnya, "Tunanganku," Seokjin kembali tertawa kecil, namun yang Jungkook dengar hanyalah suara kesedihan.

"Lucu sekali. Aku hanya bertemu dengannya saat aku kecil dan sekarang dia akan menjadi orang yang berstatus tunanganku. Aku jadi penasaran kenapa Ayah dan Ibu tidak langsung menikahkanku dengannya dihari _debutante_ ku. Hahahahaha."

Suara tawa Seokjin semakin membuat Jungkook sedih. Jungkook hamper mengeluarkan air matanya, namun dengan cepat Jungkooh menahan air mata itu.

"Hyung…" lirih Jungkook.

Seokjin berhenti tertawa, dan menatap adiknya yang masih menundukkan kepala. Seokjin mengangkat kepala Jungkook dengan kedua tangannya, "Aku bilang, aku oke Kook. Tidak masalah. Lagi pula aku sudah terlalu lama menolak hari _debutante_. Jadi wajar saja hari _debutante_ dan pertunanganku menjadi satu. Aku tak bisa mengulur waktu lebih lama lagi."

"Tapi kau tidak mencintai─"

"Aaah besok pasti meriah sekali. Ditambah lagi festival masih berlanjut. Aku jadi tidak sabar."

Sekjin memotong kalimat Jungkook. Dan bagi Jungkook itu adalah ultimatum agar mereka tidak membahas hari esok.

"Aku oke Kook. Jangan buat aku mengatakannya untuk yang ke empat kalinya."

Jungkook mengangguk dia kembali tersenyum dan memakan kue Apelnya.

Sisa waktu _afternoon tea_ mereka dihabiskan dengan menatap kelinci dan obrolan ringan yang tidak berarti namun menyenangkan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Certainly Nightfall**

 **.**

 **.**

Acara yang dilaksanakan di aula utama istana kitu berlangsung meriah, Tuan tanah dari seluruh penjuru Agios dating sambil membawa anak-anak mereka yang penasaran seperti apa acara _debutante_ sang pangeran tertua.

Aroma manis anggur memenuhi aula membuat Jungkook sedikit pusing, namun tidak sampai membuatnya untuk absen dari acara yang penting ini.

Jungkook memperhatikan Seokjin yang berdiri di samping Raja yang masih sibuk memperkenalkan Seokjin dengan ksatria dan tuan tanah secara resmi.

Seokjin tampak memukau dengan balutan kemeja putih yang dibalut jubah pendek sepinggang dan sebuah belati hitam legam di bagian kiri. Sebuah lencana istana yang dilapisi emas bertabur berlian menempel indah di dada kiri Seokjin.

Jungkook tak heran jika banyak ksatria dan anak tuan tanah yang menatap Kakaknya dengan tatapan 'lapar' karena memang Kakaknya sangat menawan.

Tapi sayangnya semeriah apapun acara ini, tak membuat Jungkook senang. Jungkook gelisah melihat Raja yang membawa Seokjin ke hadapan para Alpha untuk memperkenalkan anaknya dan, kegelisahan itu berubah menjadi rasa sedih tatkala melihat Seokjin memberikan sebuah senyuman manis yang palsu disetiap jabatan tangan dengan Alpha.

Acara _debutante_ ini lebih terlihat seperti ajang jual diri bagi Jungkook. Melihat tangan Kakaknya disentuh oleh Alpha yang haus Omega membuat Jungkook jijik. Dan, Oh! Jangan lupakan tatapan seperti menelanjangi yang terang-terangan diberikan Alpha itu saat melihat tubuh Seokjin. Padahal Kakaknya sudah menutupinya dengan jubah namun tetap saja para Alpha gila itu mencuru-curi kesempatan untuk melecehkan Kakaknya dengan verbal.

Saat Jungkook sibuk menatap para Alpha dengan pandangan jijik, Ratu menghampirinya.

"Apa yang membuat wajah manis putra bungsuku mengeruh?" Tanya Ratu lembut. Ratu menarik lengan Jungkook untuk duduk di bangku yang kosong, "Ada apa anakku?"

Jungkook menghela nafasnya kasar, "Coba Ibu lihat tatapan para Alpha itu. Mereka melecehkan Seokjin hyung! Aku jijik dengan mereka."

Ratu tersenyum mengerti, "Itu sebabnya, Kakakmu harus segera menikah dengan Alpha yang pantas agar tidak ada lagi Alpha murahan yang berani menganggu Kakakmu."

Jungkook terdiam sejenak sebelum akhirnya melontarkan pertanyaannya, "Hyung bilang mereka pernah bertemu sewaktu kecil. Siapa Alpha yang akan menjadi tunangan Hyung?"

"Kau akan tahu nantinya nak."

Lalu tiba-tiba perhatian seluruh orang di aula tertuju pada Raja yang sekarang berdiri diatas panggung kecil bersama dengan Seokjin di sampingnya.

Raja memberi kata sambutan singkat hingga akhirnya Raja mengumumkan bahwa Seokjin akan bertunangan hari ini kemudia tanpa bisa dikendalikan suara bisikan memenuhi aula.

Tanpa pemberitahuan, pintu aula terbuka dan memperlihatkan sosok tinggi yang berjalan memasuki aula. Jungkook tak bisa melihat dengan jelas wajah orang itu tapi Jungkook yakin itu adalah seorang Alpha.

Mata Jungkook mengikuti pergerakan Alpha tersebut. Sang Alpha berjalan menuju panggung tempat Raja dan Seokjin berdiri. Jungkook mendengus kesal ketika merasakan aura keangkuhan yang menyeruak dari si Alpha.

Raja menyambutnya dengan senyuman ketika si Alpha Angkuh ─Julukan dari Jungkook─ naik ke atas panggung.

Raja menyuruh Alpha Angkuh itu untuk berdiri di samping Seokjin, dan kemudian seluruh sel di otak Jungkook langsung bekerja. Jungkook mengenal Si Alpha Angku itu! Lee Suwoong! Anak dari salah satu Tuan tanah di Agios!

Rasa syok yang terlalu berat membuat Jungkook pusing ditambah lagi dengan aroma anggur yang dari tadi memamang mengganggu penciumannya. Jungkook bertumpu pada sudut meja, mempertahankan dirinya agar tidak jatuh.

Lee Suwoong adalah calon tunangan Kakaknya.

Kepala Jungkook semakin pusing, telinganya berdengung hingga dia tidak bisa mendengarkan perkataan Raja yang membuat seluruh orang yang hadir aula bersorak gembira.

Jungkook terduduk di kursinya, dia tidak bisa melakukan apapun ketika si Alpha Angkuh menyematkan cincin pertunangan di jari manis Seokjin. Jungkook bahkan hanya bisa diam ketika matanya dan Seokjin bertemu, tatapan Seokjin seolah meminta Jungkook untuk membawanya kabur karena demi apapun Seokjin tak pernah menginginkan pertunangan ini.

Dari semua Alpha yang ada di Agios, kenapa harus Lee Suwoong?

Tentu Jungkook menolak Lee Suwoong dengn alasan yang jelas. Suwoong adalah bangsawan yang sombong. Masih ingat di ingatan Jungkook saat festival dua tahun yang lalu, ketika Jungkook makan sendirian di kedai sup milik Tuan Chun, di sana ada Suwoong sedang membentak seorang pelayan tua yang tidak sengaja menumpahkan kuah sup ayam ke bajunya yang mahal.

Sejak saat itu, Jungkook selalu mengundurkan diri dengan berbagai alasan jika adah Suwoong ikut bercengkrama dengan Ayahnya di berbagai acara.

Seokjinpun diam-diam juga tidak menyukai Suwoong yang suka memandang rendah masyarakat biasa. Seokjin memang tidak pernah mengungkapnya secara gamblang, tapi dengan sikap Seokjin yang menolak ketika Suwoong mengajaknya keluar untuk sekedar jalan di pelabuhan, Jungkook cukup paham.

"Anakku.."

"Anakku.."

"Kook.. Jungkook.."

Ratu mengguncang pelan bahu Jungkkok. Wajahnya penuh dengan kecemasan karena melihat putra bungsunya terduduk dengan wajah pucat ketika pertunangan berlangsung.

"Apa yang sakit nak?" Ratu mengusap dahi Jungkook yang dibasahi oleh keringat dingin.

"Ibu.. kenapa Lee Suwong?"

Ratu mengerustkan alisnya, "Dia adalah Alpha yang baik dan bertanggung jawab. Diusianya yang masih muda dia telah memimpin pasar besar tanpa bantuan Ayahnya. Itu yang membuat Ayahmu menerima lamaran Suwoong."

Jungkook memijat pelipisnya. Kepalanya semakin pusing ketika membayangkan jika Seokjin harus terikat sehidup-semati dengan Alpha seperti Suwoong, Kakaknya pasti akan menderita.

Seokjin dan Suwoong seperti minyak dan air. Tidak ada kecocokan diantara mereka.

"Ada apa Jungkook?" Tanya Ratu pelan.

"Apa dia mencintai Seokjin hyung?"

Ratu mengangguk, "Suwoong mengucapkannya dengan lantang di depan Ibu dan Ayah."

Jungkook diam, tidak merespon.

Agaknya Ratu tahu letak permasalahannya. Karena Ratu dan suaminya tahu bahwa kedua putranya tidak menyukai Suwoong karena tabiatnya yang buruk.

Ratu juga sempat protes kenapa suaminya menerima lamaran Suwoong. Raja saat itu tidak menjawab, Ratu pun tidak menanyakan perihal ini lebih dalam dan mengambil kesimpulan bahwa Raja tahu apa yang dia lakukan. Pasti Raja menerima lamaran Suwoong karena ada banyak kelebihan Suwoong yang dianggap Raja pantas untuk bersanding dengan anaknya.

"Percaya pada Ayahmu nak. Dia tahu yang terbaik untukmu dan Kakakmu."

' _Benarkah Bu?'_

 **.**

 **.**

 **Certainly Nightfall**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

Debutante = kegiatan yang dilakukan bangsawan eropa pada abad pertengahan untuk memperkenalkan anak gadisnya kepada bangsawan lainnya.

Halo, terimakasih sudah membaca prolog dan memberikan review. Ini dia chapter satunya. Maaf jika alurnya terkesan cepat. Sengaja dibuat cepat biar nggak bertele-tele. Hehe

Ditunggu Reviewnya^^


End file.
